Talk:Raging Long Legs
Anyone want to help confirm if there is a RLL in the perplexing pool? I doubt that there is one; the only thing I haven't tried is to go to day 250 or higher to see if one comes there. It would be great if one could really find it... Wait. I beat the RLL in the cavernous abyss with only 10 white Pikmin. Has anyone try going BEFORE day 30 if it works please give me at least 25% of the credit. P.S. I'm not trying to be greedy. I think you mean Beady Long Legs. No, it doesn't appear until day 30.Greenpickle 11:41, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I'm not talking about BLL, i'm talking about RLL! Conversation above doesn't mention a RLL after day 30, so why would there be one before? I've checked on most days from day 4 and have never seen one at all.Greenpickle 13:40, 9 July 2007 (UTC) This is my last idea, try running each marking on the ground, if it doesn't work please forget I ever said this. ...that's not what i meant. dose anyone have any ideas on why the RLL is levling ground? You mean why the RLL is leveling above ground? No, I think he means why it's stomping around, and with that possibly making the ground more even. I assume that the only reason it's doing this is to provide a threat to the pikmin, or maybe a very slow and odd way of walking. Prezintenden(babble) 17:07, 21 September 2007 (UTC) O_o I dont know why its leveing above grownd.Thas kind'da freakish. Its probably puare instinkt.Maby its tring to make its self more of a thraet. --Last Onion 02:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Good point. Prof.pikmin out Maybe the person who made up this rumor used AR or GS--PikminLeader 20:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Good point. Prof.pikmin out Whats GS? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GameShark This is a GS.--Prezintenden(babble) 13:12, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Could someone map out the PP and put the circle marks on there? Prof.pikmin P.S.Ever since the BLL incident i'm to scared to go back there. Uh, may I ask what PP stands for? Actually, I could start marking more major enemies on maps (like the Gatling Groink's and Spotty Bulbears patrol route). I think I'll need a bigger map, however. I always ignored the warning of the recommended picture size. Does it cause any trouble if I upload a really large one? If somethings wrong with the formatting, it's probably because I'm using my Wii. My computers internet gone again.--Prezintenden(babble) Smaller filesizes for images are better because they take less time to upload and download, making wikia as a whole run faster. To shrink files, you can resize them (800 pixels long is generally enough), or encode them to another format. If the images are simple (diagrams, etc.) convert to PNG; if they're more complex (screenshots, I suppose), jpeg is probably better (but can lose a lot of quality if done wrong). If you are ever unsure how to do any of this, just ask. PP means perplexing pool. I'm workin on fixin this rumor. Fly Guy 2 04:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think anyone really believes it. In fact, it was removed from the page a little while ago... Hm, looks like it was added again. Eh, I dunno, I can't tell you how to spend your time. I know this is compleatly off the subject here but does anyone know what happens after 30days? I mean I know the pikmin turn Olimare in to one of their own, but do you start over at the beginning or something? If you know leave a message. :Olimar only becomes a Pikmin if you fail to get all the essential parts within 30 days, but whatever ending you get, you simply start from your most recent save and your score is recorded (if I recall correctly). If for some reason you cannot get all the essential parts with the remaining days (i.e. if you're on the last day and have parts in more than one location), then you can still play, but you'd have to start a new game if you actually wanted to complete it. No RLL does not appear above ground. Not even out of bounds in the pp and the ww.Masta pikmin 01:47, 17 July 2008 (UTC) how do you suppose that RLL's puny little legs can lift those massive feet, and gargantuint body?Nin10dude The magic of the absents of physics in video games until add, but thats just the literal anser. lol! But the game related anser I don't know.--Prof. 00:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I have another theory.Maybe it appears after 365 days have passed.Though I'm not sure I'll check though cause im on day 365.--Masta pikmin 21:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Nope not on 365 or 366.--Masta pikmin 21:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should check whenever the day counter gets stuck like an example would be day 999 or something.--Prof. 23:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) great idea! I'm trying it. Masta pikmin 04:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Day 365?!I'm only on day 67!!!(but then again I only got my pikmin2 last year)Good god, masta pikmin! haw many pikmin do you have?! Nin10dude PK King noticed that Olimar's notes mention that freezing the RLL could do something and thinks there could be one in the Valley of Respose. Has anyone checked there after a lot of days? Never heard anything like that before. But Raging Long Legs have a way of showing up in places that you didn't expect them to be in (think 2-P Battle Mode, anybody remember the first time that happened to you? :) Portal-Kombat Oh, Man Portal, I SO remembered when I was fooling around in that mode and went on the dirt mound and it dropped down... I SWEAR I had a heart attack... But I doubt the Valley Of Repose has anything similar to it above ground.. as close as we get to an RLL or BLL is the MAL.--Prof. 23:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Uhh nin10dude I have 24 whites 83 purples 3484 yellows 3726 reds and 14360 blues.Oh and just so u know i have 42625 pokos.Masta pikmin 19:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I have 1756 pikmin in total. I collected all treasure.Now on day 74. it'sa PK-king I have over 500 of White and Purple Pikmin. Completed the game.Ridly Roar! 21:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) no way... O_O I have 103 purples and 4 whites... it'sa -- 20:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Day-75 30 Mitites Is it possible that the Raging Long Legs is an egg with legs? Or at least something like that? Why would Mitites lay eggs in a monster? Or even better, is possible the Mitite infected eggs develop defences?Ridly Roar! 16:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I get it, but Mitites are parasites, so that would explain them being inside the RLL. Anyways, it is not an egg, I'm sure. ''Snake''''boss14'' RAGING I know RLL is named like that because it starts stomping angrily after you hit it. But, does Beady Long Legs do the same? ''Snake''''boss14'' No BLL doesnt go crazy.Masta pikmin 16:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Anyways, its always like half-crazy as it stomps faster. ''Snake''''boss14'' Half-crazy?That's kinda true but its probably because of small feet.Masta pikmin 16:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, that's what I meant. Species Is it possible that the Raging Long Legs is actually the female version of the Beady Long Legs? White Radish 13:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Seems possible.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 16:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :...Guys, c'mon.-- ::I'm not cleaning up the mess Crys makes...-- :::HOLY FUCK THAT DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING WORK! THE ONLY SEPERATE SPECIES THAT ARE THE SAME WITH GENDER CHANGES ARE IN POKEMON!!! THIS IS FUCKING PIKMIN! If 2 pokemon can breed then they are the same species but the only reason they have different pokedex entries is because of sexual demorphism. the same situation occurs with sheargrubs.Redradish 22:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :But do you know that Sheargrubs breed? And what about Shearwigs, what are they, male or female. The only CONFIRMED male and female species are the Emperor Bulblax (male obviously), Empress Bulblax, Male and Female Sheargrubs. Everything else is an it! I see why ou would mistake the RLL for a female, because o releases Mitites at the end of HoH after u collect the treasure.-- ::If you read Olimar's notes on the Shearwig you would know that females are subterranean and males are the ones you fight. Pikmin 1254 :::Oh yeah, forgot about that...anyways the four that I listed abd Shearwigs are the only enemies with a confirmed gender.-- The discription of the empress bulblax states that male bulborbs undergo natural sex changes when sexualy inactive so spotty bulborbs should be on the list of creatures with a determined gender. according to this, all visible spoty bulborbs are female. the only males are the ones that are getting sexual with females, and the ESRB wouldn't like that.(although "Rabids Go Home" got away with a lot of stuff like that with an E rating)Redradish 03:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is no list! ::Exactly! I just wanted to show how stupid speculation can be!-- :::I don't mean to be rude but Crystal, do you always put on an asshat when you come to the wikia? And yes there is a list: Confirmed Male & Female Species *Red Bulborbs (I didn't even know about that Redradish.) *Emperor/Empress Bulblaxes *Sheargrub *Shearwigs Pikmin 1254 :Because you just fucking made it! Arg! I hate you fucking n00bs. I am an admin here and will ban your ass if you talk to me like that again. ::...Seriously, what? He was polite; you're not being polite. You don't ban people for reasons like that or you get de-sysop'd. :::Oh shut up Green >.< ::::I am not a noob. If I were a noob, I would probably type like this: "i l0ve m@r$#me110ws lolz. Pikmin 1254 What is de-sysop'd?Redradish 00:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :No, N00bs are newfags, like yourself. ::One, I am not new, I have been around for about two years. Two, drop the attitude, I was just asking why you were so rude to Redradish and White Radish. And don't get mad just because I gave the list a physical form. Pikmin 1254 :: Crap if i had known crys would go power mad then i would have voted for snake. Run for the hills.R to the P to the Wyb. is bored Wow! I leave one message on a discussion and it gets this much response. And get back on topic. White Radish 13:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) If you look at real spider species, you will see the extreme difference between genders. So it is possible that an ailen would not be able to tell the difference. The only reason we can tell is that we see them mating. White Radish 13:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not power mad... I'm having RL problems and projecting it on people... Untill I see a Raging Long Legs mating with a Beady Long Legs, I'm not going to believe they are different genders of the same species.Redradish 23:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What? The top of the page has unneeded text. I don't know how to remove it, as it is not present when editing the article. Blue Ninjakoopa 03:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC)